Yule Ball
by DrarryForLifeYAYY
Summary: DRARRY oneshot


Harry looked at Hermione, confusion written all over his face.

"You don't know do you?" she asked him.

"Don't know what?"

"You really don't know?" she said again, gaping at him now "The Yule ball. You have to open it since you are one of the champions.Andyou have to find a date too. You better hurry up, the Yule ball is in three weeks. Snape and McGonnagle are giving you and Cedric dancing lessons. It's every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next three weeks. You should really start thinking about who you are going to ask...Or maybe how you are going to ask a certain blond Slytherin." she added, winking at him and mouthing 'Malfoy'.

He blushed while staring at her in shock.

"You know about my...crush on...him?" he asked her, bewildered.

"Of course I know. You always stare at him!Someoneis bound to notice." she replied impatiently.

"Does anyone else know?" Harry questioned, worried.

"No. Nobody pays attention to that kind of stuff but me. But then again, I pay attention to everything so it would be pretty hard for me not to notice." she said kindly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody knew except Hermione but she would keep his secret, he knew she would.

"So, how are you going to ask him to the ball, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I won't. He won't say yes so what's the point?'' Harry shrugged "I'll just ask some randomgirl later or not go at all."

"But Harry-"

"Good night Hermione." Harry said smoothly, cutting her off.

She watched as he made his way up the stair case going to the boy dormitories. Then shedecided it was time to take the matter in her own hands.

The next morning, Hermione got up early and headed to the owlry. She had to post a letterto a certain Slytherin girl to ask her about Harry's problems.

She tied the piece of rolled up parchment onto one of the school owls legs and let it fly away.Then she made her way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, mentally congratulating herselfon a job well done.

In the Great Hall, Hermione watched as Parkinson opened the letter. It was still very earlyand there were very few people in the hall and the ones that were there were mostly half asleep. Parkinson looked up in shock when she finished reading the letter, then she bentdown and scribbled furiously on the back of the parchment. She gave it back to the owl who brought it over to the Griffindor table.

The owl flew in circles a few times above the tables as to not raise suspicion. Then,he landed on the Griffindor table, right in front of Hermione.

Granger,

So, Potter likes Draco then? Well that sure is interesting. But how do I know that youare not tricking us into thinking that so that Potter can humiliate Draco later?

Parkinson

Parkinson,

Yes, Harry likes Malfoy. This is not a trick, I swear. And if it was, it would be extremely stupid since saying that Harry likes Malfoy would also be extremely embarrassing forhim, so what's the point?

Hermione Granger

Granger,

You have a point. Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight tonight, we will sort things out then. Remember to bring some books about locking spell and other such things, we might need them in case I decide that this is not a prank.

Parkinson

Hermione smiled triumphantly and sent a nod towards the Slytherin table. By now, most of the Hall was awake and was staring at the two girls curiously.

"Hermione, why where you and Parkinson passing notes?" Ron asked.

"The ancient runes professor has assigned us homework together." she said loudly, hoping that Parkinson would hear it in the quiet Hall.

"Oh. Poor you." Ron commented and then started eating his breakfast.

She was about to answer but at that moment, Harry entered the Hall. In sinc, half of the girls in their year turned their head towards him. He blushed and went over to the Griffindor table for breakfast.

"Who are you asking to the ball, Harry?" Lavender asked while Parvati giggled beside her.

"Um...I don't know yet." said boy answered, his cheeks flaming red.

By now, allof the third and fourth year girls of the school, save the Slytherins (or most of them at least), were staring at him, interest clear in their eyes.

"Ignore them Harry." Hermione told him.

Harry grumbled an agreement and started eating, still uncomfortable due to the amount of stares he was receiving form the other peoples in the Hall. Obviously, everyone was expecting him to have already decided who to ask to the Yule ball. He really didn't want to go. It was just another stupid party. Plus the person he wanted to invite didn't, and would never, want to go with him. He sighed at that and continued eating. From beneath his lashes, he peaked at the Slytherin table, or more precisely at a certain blonde sitting at that table. Sighing again, he turned his eyes back to his food, ignoring the knowing look that Hermione gave him. That girl was far too perceptive. Most of the chatter in the Hall had resumed, only a few people were still looking at him.

Hermione was waiting impatiently in the astronomy tower, tapping her foot on the floor. Her book bag was slung over her shoulder. She'd gone to the library earlier to borrow some books on spells and wards, so it should do.

The door creaked. Hermione spun around, wand flying up. When she saw that it was Parkinson, she lowered it.

"Oh, it's just you." she said.

Parkinson nodded jerkily.

"I've decided to help you get them together. But only because I want to help Draco and I'm tired of him whining on and on about how Potter will never like him."

"Good. I have a few books on locking spells, charms and wards. We should start looking some up now. I propose we lock them in some abandoned class room for 12 hours. If that doesn't do the trick, then I don't know what will."

Pansy agreed with her and they started trying different combinations of locking spells.

It was a week before the Yule ball that Pansy and Hermione decided to do it. Neither Draco nor Harry had decided who to go with yet so they hadn't asked anyone.

"Harry, could you come with me for a moment please?" Hermione asked at lunch. It was already the holidays so they didn't have to worry about missing class.

"Sure." Harry answered and got up, following her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione led them through the corridors, up to the sixth floor. Draco was already locked in the room so now all she had to do was get Harry in there too. And that wasn't going to be too hard to do.

"Hermione, where are we going?" he asked her.

"Sorry Harry." she replied, before hitting him with a mild stunning curse. He should wake up in a few minutes.

She waved her wand over him, levitating him into the class room to her right. Inside, she saw Pansy, and unconscious Draco at her feet. Hermione levitated Harry over to him, placing the dark haired boy beside the blond.

"We'll leave them here for. If in twelve hours they still haven't done anything, we will let them out and obliviate them." Pansy said.

"We can't obliviate them! What if we do the spell wrong? Or forget to target this specific memory? They could forget who they are!" Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have practice. I obliviate my cousin all the time." Pansy responded.

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

"Nothing."

Pansy smirked and them dragged Hermione out with her, grabbing the wands of the two unconscious wizards. Then she and Hermione proceeded to lock the door.

Draco woke up. The last thing he remembered was Pansy pointing her wand at him. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking around. He was in an empty classroom. Then his eyes caught sight of something, or rather someone, on the ground next to him. Potter.

"Damn you, Pansy." he said.

She knew he had a huge crush on the Griffindor. It was probably her that dragged the two of them in here. He looked at the sleeping boys face. It was peaceful. There was a slight smile on those perfect full lips. Draco's heart ached slightly.

"Why did it have to be you Harry?" he whispered silently.

He stared at the sleeping boy for a few more seconds before said boy moved, opening his eyes slightly and squinting since he didn't have his glasses on.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Why are you here and why are we in an empty classroom?"

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember is Pansy pointing her wand at me." Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hermione did that to me too." Harry told him.

Just then a voice was heard from the door.

"Harry, tell him about that conversation we had about the Yule ball. Maybe you should do as a suggested." Hermione's voice said.

"Drakie darling, you tell dear Potter here what you told me last Christmas, would you? Then maybe you would stop annoying me about it the whole time." Pansy's voice could be heard saying.

Harry and Draco both blushed.

"Um...Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Harry James Potter, you will do as I say or be locked in that room with Malfoy for the next 12 hours! And I will tell him if you don't!" she exclaimed.

"The same goes for you Drakie." Pansy said in a sweet but threatening voice.

"We'll leave you now since you both aren't doing as we say. See you in 12 hours!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry just stared at the door open mouthed.

"That little Parkinson bitch!" Draco said indignantly "She promised she would never!"

"Never do what?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing." Draco replied quickly, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

They had already been here for about sevenhours when Draco decided he'd had enough.

"So, what did Granger tell you you had to tell me?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what Parkinson wanted you to say first." Harry replied.

"Fine." he said. He might as well tell Harry. Or else Pansy would and she would make it seem like he was in love with the Golden boy, which he wasn't. Or was he, a voice in the back of his mind said. He ignored it.

"She wanted me to tel you that..." Draco hesitated, then took a deep breath and said " that I have a crush on you."

Draco looked away from Harry, waiting for a rejection. Harry was staring at Draco with wide eyes,not believing what he had just heard. Then he got up, walked over to where Draco was sitting, sat down in front of the blond and grabbed his chin with his hand. He forced Draco to look in his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual." he said, before kissing the stunned blond in front of him.

When they pulled apart, gasping slightly for air, Harry asked:

"Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Draco smirked and nodded, pulling Harry closer to kiss him once more.

"Who are you going to the Yule ball with mate? I have heard so many rumors but I don't know which to believe. Are you going with Ginny? Lavender? Parvati? Who?" Ron asked him.

"Someone..." Harry said mysteriously.

"C'mon mate, tell me." Ron whined.

"I want it to be a surprise. You'll see tomorrow." Harry told him.

Well actually, he wanted to be somewhere with lots of people so that Ron couldn't kill him once he found out but he wasn't going to say that.

"Fine. Be like that." Ron muttered.

Harry caught Hermione eye from across the room and she smirked at him. She was going with Victor Krum but Harry and Ginny were the only ones that knew. Ginny because Hermione had told her, and Harry because he had caught them snogging in some corner the other day.

Harry smoothed his dress robes one more time before knocking on the Slytherin common room door (one of the snakes in a painting had told him it was that piece of the wall). The whole Slytherin house knew that he and Draco were dating and they were perfectly fine with it. Actually, they thought it was hilarious.He had found out that the way the acted towards the other houses was just a act, so that their parents approved of them. Most of them were truly nice people once you got to know them.

Draco appeared at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, looking dashing in black dress robes with silver lining. Harry's were a dark green (A/N: I know they are suppose to be bottle green but, honestly, I DON'T CARE) and brought out his eyes, which he had gotten fixed by Hermione so that his glasses weren't in the way anymore.

Holding his arm out to Draco, Harry led them towards the Great Hall. The first dance was starting very soon.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, allowing the Champions of each school to go into the Hall. Fleur was first, walking in on the arm of Roger Davis. Krum was second, leadinga beautiful girl into the Hall. Many students gasped as they recognized Hermione, the shy bookworm. Cedric was next. His date was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. Finally, it was Harry's turn to go in. Linking arms with Draco, he walked in with his head held high. Everyone in the room looked gobsmacked when they saw Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince, on the arm of their Hero, their Golden boy.

Harry just smirked in a disturbingly Slytherin wayand led Dracoto the dance floor, starting to waltz around with the rest of the Champions. This, he decided, was one of the best, if notthe best, day of his life.


End file.
